Ganglion
The Ganglion (グロウス, Gurōsu - Growth) are a hostile coalition of alien races in Xenoblade Chronicles X. This alliance was founded and is headed by the Ganglion aliens. They are trying to wipe out the human race from existence, believing it is their destiny to do so. The Ganglion went to war with another alien race, having a battle above Earth and exterminating humans on the planet below, eventually destroying the planet once humans were evacuated using Ark Ships. The enemies of the Ganglion pursued these ships, causing the White Whale to crash on Mira. Members Executive * Dagahn * Goetia * Ryyz Races * Definian * Ganglion (race) * Marnuck * Milsaadi * Prone (Cavern Clan) * Orphe (initially) Species and Machines * Almandal * Armored Sphinx * Armored Suid * Galdr * Puge * Pugilith * Qmoeva * Quo * Seidr * Shrad * Vita * Xern * Zig List of Ganglion Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adamant Armored Suid * Avaricious Shrad * Border Puge * Border King Quo * Buster Puge * Brave King Qmoeva * Broad Pugilith * Chivalry Puge * Claw King Qmoeva * Claw Knight Qmoeva * Coffin Puge * Cover Hermit Qmoeva * Cover Knight Qmoeva * Cross Qmoeva * Dadaan Squad Member * Dagger Puge * Dagger Pugilith * Definian Clone * Definian Copy * Domestic Armored Suid * Drone King Quo * Drone Knight Quo * Drone Pawn Quo * Drone Queen Quo * Drone Rook Quo * Enhanced Barrager Zig * Fighter Puge * Fighter Pugilith * Fleet Shrad * Flood Galdr * Gate Puge * Green Lance Galdr * Green Master Galdr * Guardian Puge * Guardian Pugilith * Guide Eagle Galdr * Guide Owl Galdr * Guide Raptor Galdr * Gun Eagle Galdr * Hazard Shrad * Jet Shrad * Judge Pugilith * Knight Puge * Knight Pugilith * Lance Puge * Laser Raptor Seidr * Luminous Puge * Mach Shrad * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Macho Armored Suid * Magna Galdr * Marnuck Admiral * Marnuck Aspirer * Marnuck Barrager * Marnuck Blaster * Marnuck Burster * Marnuck Commander (normal) * Marnuck Converger * Marnuck Crasher * Marnuck Cutthroat * Marnuck Damager * Marnuck Dynamo * Marnuck Evildoer * Marnuck Firetrooper * Marnuck Gatling * Marnuck Grappler * Marnuck Guardian * Marnuck Hornet * Marnuck Howitzer * Marnuck Imperial * Marnuck Jaeger * Marnuck Loader * Marnuck Marksman * Marnuck Mercenary * Marnuck Minor * Marnuck Pawn * Marnuck Pulser * Marnuck Recon * Marnuck Ruffian * Marnuck Sentinel * Marnuck Shield Trooper * Marnuck Slayer * Marnuck Slugger * Marnuck Soldier (normal) * Marnuck Support * Marnuck Transitioner * Marnuck Vanguard * Marnuck Windtrooper * Master Pugilith * Milsaadi Assassin * Milsaadi Astran * Milsaadi Champion * Milsaadi Executioner * Milsaadi Fighter * Milsaadi Herald * Milsaadi Hitman * Milsaadi Hunter * Milsaadi Protobattler * Milsaadi Rampager * Milsaadi Robber * Milsaadi Savage * Milsaadi Specter * Motorized Launcher Zig * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Rook Qmoeva * Orion Xern * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Palace Queen Qmoeva * Pawn Puge * Pawn Pugilith * Porter Puge * Prone Admiral * Prone Barbarian * Prone Berserker * Prone Bully * Prone Butcher * Prone Commander * Prone Condemned * Prone Eagle * Prone Eater * Prone Fury * Prone Hawk * Prone Judge * Prone Major * Prone Owl * Prone Purger * Prone Rampager * Prone Savage * Prone Slayer * Prone Soldier * Prone Sorcerer * Prone Trainer * Prone Typhoon * Prone Vix Alpha * Prone Vix Beta * Prone Vix Brutalizer * Prone Vix Crow * Prone Vix Delta * Prone Vix Griffin * Prone Vix Guard * Prone Vix Hawk * Prone Vix Owl * Prone Vix Prisoner * Prone Vix Vulture * Prone Vulture * Prone Warrior * Purger Queen Qmoeva * Quick Shrad * Red Master Galdr * Remote Puge * Remote Pugilith * Revolt Kaizer Qmoeva * Revolt Queen Qmoeva * Revolver Eagle Galdr * Rocket Shrad * Sentinel Satellis * Solid Puge * Spear Puge * Spear Pugilith * Swift Shrad * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Talon Eagle Galdr * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Talon Raptor Galdr * Talon Remote Qmoeva * Talon Rook Qmoeva * The Dadaan Girls * Tough Armored Suid * Trained Armored Suid * True Queen Qmoeva * Twin Qmoeva * Vulcan Barrager Zig * War Emperor Qmoeva Mission Exclusive Enemies * Ajiba Falgo * Armored Sphinx * Berserk Prone * Blood-king Gelvo Banth * Brutal Prone * Corroded Milsaadi * Distorted Milsaadi * Guard Qmoeva * Gunner Marnuck * Impulse Qmoeva * Marnuck * Marnuck Commander (mission) * Marnuck Crafter * Marnuck Quartermaster * Marnuck Soldier (mission) * Marnuck Trooper * Menace Marnuck * MG062: Megisia * MG068: Megisia * Mujiba Falgo * Odsent * Pugilith Buoyant * Qmoeva Divider * Slovity Pagus Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Pugilith * Assault Qmoeva (story1) * Assault Qmoeva (story2) * Assister Quo * Force Seidr * Impact Galdr * Marnuck Rook * Platoon Qmoeva * Prone Destroyer * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Pursuit Qmoeva (story1) * Pursuit Qmoeva (story2) * Scout Puge * Strike Pugilith * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Targeter Zig Tyrants * Air Support Galdr * Armed Destroyer Galdr * Armed Engineer Galdr * Armed Recon Galdr * Ahama, the Covetous * Ahama's Seidr * Armored Cruiser Seidr * Badul, the One-Eyed * Badul's Seidr * Berserk Marnuck * Bogdan, the Dense * Chantai, the Insect Maiden * Chantai's Galdr * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone * Damaged Zig * Daril, the Eradicator * Daril's Qmoeva * Duran, the Draconian * Duran's Galdr * Enhanced Attack Range Zig * Enhanced Attack Seidr * Enhanced Defense Seidr * Enhanced Search Zig * Enhanced Support Zig * Experimental Compact Zig * Experimental Composite Qmoeva * Experimental Flight Shrad * Experimental Second-Gen Zig * Frontline Medic Quo * Frontline Surveillance Zig * Gadaf, the Pulverizer * Gadaf's Qmoeva * High-Output Pugilith * Infantry Support Qmoeva * Intermediate Arsenal Qmoeva * Langul, the Alien Payload * Leva'el, the Terminus * Logistical Support Quo * Lyla, the Lustrous * Lyla's Galdr * Luxaar's Xern * Nahum, the Red Hare * Nardacyon, the Shadowless * Night Combat Puge * Olegario, the Iron-Helmed * Prototype Puge * Raider Pugilith * Sadar, the Unhinged * Sadar's Qmoeva * Sector Security Shrad * Sharnaak, the Technician * Sharnaak's Seidr * Support Trainee Qmoeva * Unlimited Output Zig * Urdu's Qmoeva * Vendura, the Spellbinder * Vendura's Galdr * WR512: Urdu Bosses * Almandal (Goetia) * Chief Qmoeva * Dagahn * Enhancer Satellis * Glennar * Goetia * Link Satellis * Prog Ares (Lao) * Pursuit Satellis Alpha * Pursuit Satellis Beta * Pursuit Satellis Gamma * Ryyz * Shield Satellis * Strike Satellis * Vita (Luxaar) * Zu Pharg Gallery Growth Army approach.JPG Growth Army Approach 2.JPG Growth Army Approach 3.JPG Growth Army Close up.JPG Growth Army Close up 2.JPG Growth attack.png XCX-Ganglion-Skell-Artwork.png|Ganglion's Skell concept artwork XCX-Pugilith-Artwork.png|Pugilith concept artwork XCX-Zu-Pharg-Concept-Artwork-01.png|Zu Pharg concept artwork Category:Ganglion Category:Enemies in X